Power of a Message
by bluesea
Summary: Yugi comes home with a long bandage wrapped around his arm. Yami is determined to find ou what happened to Yugi
1. The Bandage

/_Yugi's thoughts/_

_/Yami's thoughts/_

This s Yugi and Yami centric

Yami was watching television when Yugi came in carrying two bags.

"Hey Yami" said he youngster

"Yugi you're back

Yami quickly took the bags out of Yugi's hand and put it on the coffee table

"Aibou I'm bored let's say we go to the arcade or something

"Sure!"

"Come here you" Yami was about to embrace Yugi into his arms as soon as he grabbed his left arm Yugi flinched away.

Oww! You squeezed me too hard Yami

"Yugi I didn't grab you hard"

Before Yugi knew it Yami quickly took off his blue jacket exposing his sleeveless arms "What's this!" Yami screamed as he took his aibou's arm

"It's nothing Yami" As he pulled out of Yami's grasped.

"Don't lie to me Yugi tell me what happened did someone hurt if he did I'll take his ass to the shadow realm and let him rot for eternity!"

"No everything's fine I just bumped into something Yeah! I developed a big bruise that's all now let's just go to the arcade."

Yami knew that yugi was hiding something when he went to the arcade with yugi he could not stop thinking about that bandage some one hurt his aibou and was determined to find out who did it and make them suffer. _My precious aibou I will make that son of a bitch pay for hurting you my love._

Yami did not struggle o accept the fact that he is in love Yugi he always loved the innocent teenager ever since he was resurrected from the puzzle he has always been overprotective of his hikari so overprotective the gets possessive whenever a stranger comes near Yugi.

When they came home from the arcade Yami was sitting on the couch tightening his fists he was deep in thought over what happened to Yugi. _They dare touch what's mine _as he put his hand over his forehead.

"Yami are you okay?"

"Yes aibou I'm fine"

"Okay I have a choice on which movie we should watch first should it be Men In Black, Rush Hour 2, Austin Powers, Bridget Jones diary, The Matrix, X-MEN, Underworld or if you are feeling lovey dovey Titanic which is a classic.

Yami didn't pay attention to what Yugi was saying he was so distracted and lost in his own thoughts until

/ _**Yami!**/_

_/Yes aibou/_

_/ Did you not hear what I was saying/_

_/I'm sorry hikari/_

"Yami are you sure you alright you've been zoned out all day."

"Come sit next to me aibou"

Yugi sat next to Yami and felt his forehead

"Well you don't have a fever. Please tell me what's the matter?

'Aibou I can't stop thinking about what happened to your arm.'

"Oh that it's nothing I just bumped into something it's nothing to grow gray hairs over.'

Yami stood up from his seat and walked towards the television.

"I don't believe that story one bit Yugi you are a bad liar something happened and I demand to know what it is!'

Yugi put his hands over his face

"You win I know that pharonic tone"

"No before you tell me show me so I will know the extent of your injury.'

Yugi slowly took off the bandages and showed his exposed left arm much to Yami's surprise there was no injury instead it was a tattoo


	2. The Reason

Yami walked closer to Yugi and looked at his tattooed arm the ink engraved on Yugi's skin was a heart and inside the heart was a little message that says **I Love YAMI**. Yami's eyes widened after seeing it he baked away slowly from Yugi and looked at him straight in his amethyst eyes.

"Y-You-L-L-Love-M-Me" was all Yami could say

Yugi bowed his head in embarrassment after exposing his secret.

"I got a tattoo this morning you were still asleep but I stopped at a tattoo parlor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Flashback**

"**Hello" Yugi said as he entered when he entered the small empty place**

**Then a man who was covered in tattoos who looked to be in his late twenties approached Yugi.**

"**May I help you? The man asked**

"**Yes I am here to get a tattoo"**

"**Aren't you a little young to be getting one**

"**I'm older than how I look I'm seventeen!"**

"**Alright man what would you want?"**

"**I would like a heart and inside the heart I would like you to engrave a message saying that I Love Yami.**

**Who's Yami?"**

**The Love of My Life"**

"That's what happened Yami I can understand that you are disgusted with me it's very perverted huh? I leave you alone."

As Yugi was about to leave the room Yami grabbed Yugi and turned him around to face him. Yami was locked in those mesmerizing innocent eyes he brushed his finger over Yugi's hair his face was moving toward Yugi's face he pressed his lips onto Yugi's and nibbled his bottom lip.

Yugi's eyes widened the shock was overwhelming he forgot where he was lost in his own thoughts Yugi felt light headed and collapsed into Yami's arms.

"Aibou are you alright my ra are you alright?" Yami asked while hugging Yugi into his arms.

"I'm fine just lightheaded"

Yami stroked his aibou's face and kissed on the forehead.

"I Love You Yugi"

"You do!" replied an excited but shocked Yugi

"I do I've always loved you my light ever since the day you saved from the darkness of the puzzle I Love You so much so much I would tell the whole universe !"

"Oh Yami!" A tearful Yugi embraced Yami and kissed him on the cheek. Yami lifted Yugi off the ground and twirled him around.

/ M_y love, My angel, My soul mate/_

_/This is the happiest day of my life/_

_/ Me too/_

The two lovers kissed each other on the lips and before they knew they were laid out on the couch making out with each other. "I Love you so much Yugi you are so beautiful damn it I Love You!"

Yami plunged kisses on Yugi's neck making him moan in ecstasy. He could no help but feel so much passion for his love after all this is what he dreamed for a long time ever since he was resurrected. Before being trapped in the puzzle his life was filled with so much responsibilities as pharaoh he never found true love. There was sex and lust but not real emotional and spiritual connections. He was about to make his way down south until he looked at Yugi's tattooed arm.

"Mi amor is something wrong?" Yugi asked

"You have a tattoo but I don't

"Yami are you thinking about yes I would like one"

Yugi and Yami forgot all about their making out sessions and left the house in anticipation for Yami's tattoo. They stopped at the same parlor Yugi went to that morning. When they entered the place Yugi saw the same man who did his tattoo earlier on.

"Hey Yugi so what brings you back" said the man

"This man would like a tattoo/"

"Oh and I'm guessing this must be Y-A-M-I

"Yes and nice to meet" Yami said

"So you would like a tattoo yes and I know exactly what I want."

"We'll let's get started "

"Yugi I want you to stay here what I have in mind and it is different"

Yami kissed Yugi on the lips and left to go to the backroom.

An half an hour later Yami came out of the room with a smile on his face. Yugi was sitting on the chair listening to his IPOD.

"Well love shall we go?' Yami asked

"Sure"

The two came back home and they were sitting on the couch looking at each others eyes and entwine their fingers.

"Yami will you show me the tattoo"

Yami took off his jacket and showed Yugi the tattoo. The tattoo was a heart inside the heart was the Egyptian symbol the ankh which means life and below the ankh there was a message engraved **I Love Yugi the Key to My Life and Soul.**

Yugi crashed into Yami's arms and tongues were locking with each other the two quickly rushed to their bedroom and make love till the next day's sun.


	3. Next on Yugioh

There will be a sequel to power of a message this time there will be more drama, romance, and angst this was a prequel to Yugi and Yami's relationship stay tune with the sequel in the middle of the month. I am glad you guys enjoyed the first now get ready for more drama, angst, and romance.

**Listed below are idea stories for the next sequel who ever submits the most messages on what's going to be the best story will receive the story.**

**The Power of Love:** In this sequel Yami and Yugi are happily going out with each other. Their friends know about their relationship except Anzu. Their love will be tested when a vicious attack leaves Yugi broken mentally and emotionally. Will their love conqueor?

**Accidents Happen: **In this sequel Yugi gets involved in a car accident and in serious condition how will Yami react when he finds out one of his friends was involved in Yugi's accident.

**The Shell: **While Yugi and Yami are in an ancient Egyptian museum Yugi comes in contact with a mysterious sarcaophagus. Later on that day Yugi becomes seriously sick. What is the cause of this how will it effect Yugi and his relationship to Yami. (**_Based on Angel/Illyria saga)_**

**The Green Eyed Devil: **Yugi and Yami are happily married to each other. A jealous friend is mad about their relationship and seeks to let their love and marriage burn. Can their be light? (Based on a little of Shakespeare)

**If you guys want Anzu bashing please say in your review.**


End file.
